Daughter of A Steward
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: He was now a king. He needed, wanted a queen. who was the strange new woman in the city? She was so familar yet so strange. Who is she and will she prove to be too much or just enough for the king? Better summary inside.


-1**Summary: He was now king. He now needed, wanted, a queen. But who? The answer may lie in the heart of the mysterious woman who came riding into the city of Minas Tirith on a midnight black horse. She had run to the arms of Faramir. For some reason, she captivated Aragorn in a way he couldn't explain. She looked familiar, yet he was sure that they had never met. He could ask Faramir who she is, hopefully without sounding like he was prying. Who is she and where did she come from? Will she prove too much for Aragorn or just enough? **

**A/N: This is my first LOTR fic. I like Aragorn and Arwen but this has been in my head for a while. No, I have not read the books, though I have tried. If there is any reference to before Aragorn became King of Gondor, it will be completely movie based. No Aragorn isn't with Arwen in this. If you don't like Aragorn/OC fics, Don't read this.**

**Daughter of A Steward**

**Chapter 1**

Aragorn watched his people from the balcony of his chambers with pride. The city of Minas Tirith had become strong once again after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Much of the damage that had been done was now rebuilt. The only thing not restored was the lives lost. They had been great but the people moved on, though they did not forget their loved ones. Aragorn could see that, just by watching them. He was not in the least worried about how his people would recuperate after the war. He was, however, worried about how far his friends would annoy him into getting a queen.

He knew he had to marry soon, but who. Legolas kept pointing out almost every woman they walked past saying, "You could marry her, or her, or even her."

Aragorn would respond in the same way as always. "No, no, and no." It wasn't that the woman weren't good looking, he just wasn't interested. That was until one day, while walking to the stables to work their horses, the friends saw a man ride into the city on a big, dark black stallion. The horse seemed to have fire in his eyes. One of the stable hands went to hold the reins and the horse tried to bite him. Out of the crowds, Captain Faramir emerged and took hold of the demon's reins with ease. The horse didn't refuse, and the man dismounted. As he threw back his hood on his riding cloak, Aragorn was shocked to see that it was a woman. Not that he hadn't seen a woman ride like she did before. He glanced at Legolas who seemed just as shocked as he. The women of Rohan could ride like this woman did, but Aragorn wasn't really expecting it here in Gondor. What shocked him the most was the fact that she was in men's clothing. He found it slightly attractive.

The King watched as she and Faramir gave each other a big hug. _So much for that thought. _Aragorn thought as the woman and Faramir walked off into the stables, the demon horse following like an obedient puppy.

"Well, that's an interesting development," remarked Legolas as the crowd broke up and the two friends finished their trek to the stables.

"That it is." Aragorn had only vaguely heard the elf's statement. He was thinking about the "interesting development." She seemed so familiar. He was certain that they hadn't ever met. "Does she look familiar to you, Legolas?"

The elf shook his head. "No. why?"

"She just seems familiar, that's all."

"Now that you mention it, she does look a bit like Boromir."

Aragorn thought back to what the brave man looked like. He compared the two. Almost the same hair, the same eyes. "She does."

"It might just be one of their relatives. You know, just visiting for a while."

Aragorn smiled. "With a horse like that? I don't think so." As they walked into the stables, they heard a woman's voice.

"You know he doesn't like being in a stall, Faramir. He needs to be in the paddock."

"He's a stallion, Ali. He get the mares. Not to mention try to fight King Aragorn's Brego."

"Wait, Brego?"

"Yes. Brego."

"Wasn't he Prince Theodred's? Before he died?"

"Yes. But he has sense passed into the hands of the king. Oh, and Ali. Brego is in the paddock."

Aragorn knew the woman named Ali was about to protest when he decided to step in. "Brego has not been bothered by any other stallion, Faramir. I don't see why this one should be any different."

"Yes, but-"

"Legolas and I were just about to ride out for a while to get some fresh air. You can keep the stallion-"

"Astaldo."

"Astaldo, in the paddock the Brego is currently in. When I return, we can see how the two will act. Does that suit all?"

Ali looked defiantly at Faramir. "Suits me fine, sir."

Faramir held her steely glare. "Of course, My Lord." Looking at Aragorn he said, "Should I ready Brego for you, sir?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I can handle it." Aragorn and Legolas left the two to get their horses. When they were out of earshot, Ali turned to Faramir.

"Since when has my big brother turned into an idiot?"

"Since Father found out Boromir was killed, I'm guessing, Ali."

"Father is no longer here for you to impress Faramir. Why keep trying?"

"Maybe to impress the King. I don't know."

"From what I've heard, you don't need to. Come on Faramir. Help me put Astaldo out."

Faramir nodded and watched as Aragorn and Legolas rode out of the city.

**A/N What do you think? Please, Please, Please R&R! **

**By The Way, Does any one know Legolas' horse's name? **


End file.
